


爱你永恒

by Landed_Misfortune



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landed_Misfortune/pseuds/Landed_Misfortune
Summary: “他还没教我怎么说再见。”





	爱你永恒

BGM：花火が瞬く夜に - 雨肿

 

他捞金鱼，将水袋宝贝似的揣到怀里。乘上摩天轮后，又把它递给你，你膝盖多了一块冷冰冰的东西。我可能照顾不了它，他认真地说道，这个重任能交给伊佐你吗？

他的眼睛微微睁开着。玻璃外绽开了第一朵烟花，是与黑夜相反的白，使你无所遁形，每一根骨头都暴露在他的目光下。你隐隐约约听到地面传来的声音，孩子们坐在父母的肩上大叫，视网膜上烙下新的有色景象，情侣在人群里交换惊叹和亲吻。人们聚成一团一团仰头看，而座舱已经上升到和它差不多的高度，你们转一转头就能见到——但華原没有调开目光，他还是盯着你。花火光圈在他眼里流转，红色，如此的红，烫得你头晕目眩。世界是无趣的，暗灰而惨淡的，你嚼着下唇想道。不过这不要紧，因为无趣使得某些东西更美丽了。

可他刚才的话像扎进心脏的刺，就算埋得不深，你也怎么都拔不掉。你只好揪紧胸口的布料，一遍遍许下疼痛感早点消失的愿望。你尝试把你的恐惧用语言表达出来：对不起，先生，我好像没理解您的意思。您为什么照顾不了它？是要去哪里吗？是不是……代表您也要离开我？你乞求他回答，像一只尾随他的幼犬，尾巴软软地耷拉着。要的不多，一句否认就可以了。你想你的恐惧是刺的根源，如果是华原安抚它，刺自然会脱落。

他没有承认也没有否认，他还是盯着你。你们第一次对视这么久。以前你忙完手上的事，借着电脑的遮挡瞄他几眼：他跨上了椅子，在上面一蹦一跳，不顾它吱吱呀呀的抗议声。他很少睁大眼，所以只有两条缝在疯狂地晃动。你们做实验，華原负责观察培养皿，你拿书写板记录数据，目光又不自觉地往他脸上飘。等他的呼吸打到脸颊上的时候，好奇地问你怎么了，伊佐；你才意识到自己的失态。

......说起来，你不是没见过他睁眼的样子。那时的场景和现在相似，还是夜晚，不多不少的两个人，塑料座椅被柔软的草坪取代。華原的一只手松垮垮挂在你肩膀上，另一只将饭团从背包里钓出来，塞进你的掌心。你才啃几口，他就开始大喊大叫：看——伊佐——！流星雨开始了！你顺着他指的地方看去。流星徐徐划过天空，像牵引着丝线似的，将漆黑的夜晚绑了起来。而后，丝线瑟缩着断掉了，只有银光，原本存在的古老的星星还在闪烁，见证它们的诞生与死亡，一百年一亿年后也如此。树叶在漫天银雨下摇晃，三脚架上的望远镜摇摇欲倒。你伸手去扶正它，却被男人阻止了。太沉了，他说。你右手会有点勉强吧？还是我来吧。他摆弄器材时，恰好有流星坠到他头上。在你的眼里，那团明亮不过是比周围要颜色浅一点，还是惨淡的暗灰。然后光芒晕开了，扩散到他的肩膀和手臂上，你急急忙忙叫他。

怎么了？他转过头来，光悉数落进他的虹膜里。你的世界像万花筒，一场绚烂的烟火大会般炸开来；一切是鲜活而跳动的，红色将一切连皮带骨吞食，它极具侵略性，嘶嘶吐着芯子，缠住你将你的理智烧得寸草不留。你眼前冒金星，晕乎乎地掐了自己一把，迫使自己冷静下来，但那些疯狂的念头还对准你的太阳穴，砰，子弹永久沉淀在意识里。你觉得你可以为了他的红色做任何事，刺破耳膜，剐掉眼珠，敲碎身体里每一根骨头，将尼龙绳绕脖颈三圈后踢远凳子。 ****你只需要它， **你只需要他来存活。因此你愿意做任何事。**

快许愿啊伊佐！快点！華原大笑着，胡乱挥手指向天空。 于是你放下保温杯，深呼吸后想道：希望研究顺利。希望那只红腹锦鸡能早点调到其他的部门。希望——華原先生和我在明年，后年，甚至更久以后都能来这里看流星雨。

 

回过神来的时候，你坐在封闭的玻璃舱内，星星是焰火余烬，扎着你手指的草被一层光滑的塑料所替代。你向前看，对面还坐着蓝头发的男人，他还是用那样的目光看着你，很温柔，挠得你眼眶发痒鼻子发酸。摩天轮到达了最高点，从这里开始就要一路降落了，落到花火大会的尾声。几分钟前他把金鱼袋子递给你，放到你的膝盖上，请求你好好照顾它。你感到恐惧，你再三找他确认，可你从头到尾都是知道答案的。

**这是他说再见的方式。** 華原隆司要走了，不会再回来了，所以他把美好的期许寄于水袋里的活物，希望它替自己陪你久一点，完成那些约好，却没来得及实现的事。

不要离开啊。我......还没有人教我怎么正确地道别。身体比大脑抢先一步动了起来，你扑向那边的他，又在半途中僵住了。 **您要教我。** 你一字一句说道，颤巍巍地扳住他的肩膀。 **对，您要教我。所以您还不能走。**

他无奈地笑了，将你的指头一根根掰开，像在和一个闹别扭的幼儿讲道理。伊佐，别勉强你的右手。这种情况下，我觉得最好的办法是往脸上贴个大笑脸，轻松愉快地说，再见，華原先生！显得超——极酷，对吧？

但我做不到。

这样啊。那么伊佐，用你想用的方法说吧，跟随心和感觉就好啦。告别是没有正确或错误的方法的。他将手蜷成拳状，在你胸口敲了一下两下。袋子因你刚才突然的动作而滚到地面，绳子附近破了个洞，水从洞口汩汩地流出来，里面的生物却还是摆动鱼鳍，在空气里欢快地游着。这时你终于肯看向窗外了，烟花停在绽开的一霎那，仿佛流星从未陨落，華原隆司的指关节停在你的心脏上。你叫了几次他的名字，他没有回应你，指关节越来越寒冷，死人的手似的。

原来是这样啊，你想道，喉咙发出空荡荡的笑声。我明白了。抱歉，我现在一团糟，脑子不太清醒，我必须振作起来，所以——所以——

再见，先生。实验里落下的档案我按字母顺序整理好了。您拜托我完成的事情，我会尽我所能去做。我会记得吃晚饭的。以及我会继续您的研究.....和您一起工作是件非常愉快的事，这几年来真的——真的谢谢您。我很快乐，真的。

你如释重负地呼了口气。一只手落到你头上，把你的头发揉得乱七八糟。你没有反对也没有避开它，安静地低着头，鼻子酸得发疼。这是最后一次了，你想道。

伊佐你这不是做到了嘛！做得很好，完美！手的主人夸赞你。这也是最后一次了。往后的日子里，你学会推拒温暖，你将心脏冰封起来，任那根刺在冰层下越扎越深，直到难捱的痛苦变成一种喜悦。你在喜悦，因为它是華原留给你的。

谢谢您。 那这就是真正的再见啦。

……

别露出这样悲伤的表情嘛，伊佐。这个世界还有很多美丽的景色，替我去见证它们，好吗？

好的，先生。

说不定我们还会在哪里再碰面呢，嘿嘿。

希望吧，先生。

拜拜啦，伊佐。记得照顾好自己。

好的，先生您也要保重，我——我会的。再见。

 

所有东西都沉积了下去，变成一种小小的，莫名其妙的嗡嗡声。当你睁开眼睛去找声音的来源，想告诉男人他哼歌不成调时，你的句子在半空中盘旋，颤抖，随后消失了。你发现噪音是摩天轮运转的产物，它正在向下移动，离地面已经没有多远了。所以，你对自己说，这果然只是一场梦。一场毫无意义的梦。你把头朝后仰，靠在塑料板上，手指按摩太阳穴。

華原隆司逝世的第二年，你适应了没有他的LiSciRe，恢复了事故发生前的效率。这比你想象中要容易得多，你工作，你工作，你不断地工作。然而，你接任的职位，继续的项目时常让你想起他，每次你在实验室过夜，昏昏欲睡，放松警惕的时候，旧的记忆又回来了，每个场景都像是给腹部来了一拳。你弯下腰，闭上眼睛，但它们不停地闪现，挤压着你的眼皮，直到你能看到的，你能感觉到的都是红色，刺痛的红，思念的红，红色，红色， **如此的红。**

这也是你来到这里的原因。華原隆司逝世的第二年，你参加两人历年去的焰火晚会，想用这种方式追忆他。你穿着初次穿的紫色浴衣，它已经有点小了，袖子只能盖住一半的小臂。你用纸网捞红尾巴的金鱼，你戴上狐狸面具，买你抱怨太甜但他最喜爱的棉花糖。然后，在焰火即将盛开的那一刻，你踏上摩天轮。

想到这儿你站了起来，准备推开舱门，却踩进一地水里，有几滴溅到木屐的边沿。不远处是那只金鱼，它在空空的塑料袋里早就停止了活动，血红鳞片黯淡地尖叫着。

你走了出去，没有再回头看一眼。

 

 


End file.
